Over the years, the marine industry has severely suffered from metal corrosion in the marine environment. Moisture, salt water, galvanic action and electrolysis between dissimilar metals have cost the industry greatly both in safety and maintenance costs. Current lubricating compounds that have been developed to penetrate rust and corrosion exhibit little protection against voltage leakage, induced current or stray current. Nor do they offer good lubrication qualities. Further many topical lubricants have been developed for lubrication but again exhibit little penetrating capacity or electrolysis protection. Of the many products developed, few have demonstrated extreme pressure capability while preventing corrosion from the marine environment. While there are several industrial products purporting to offer the benefit of dielectric strength, those tested were found to fall far short of their claims and offer little or no cathodic protection to the metal surfaces. Further there are a number of products developed to clean electrical contacts to reduce resistance and associated heat. However, these products sorely lack the ability to lubricate or penetrate rust and oxidation and protect against galvanic action.
It would be desirable to have available an effective multi-purpose penetrating lubricant with all of the desirable features mentioned in the foregoing.